Doctor Who Fan Audio Adventures
The Doctor Who Fan Audio Adventures (DWFAA) is an audio drama series created and led by Wesley McCammon and Colin Nossek (May 31st 2014); and follows an unknown future incarnation of the Doctor and there various companions. The series attempts to be darker than the original TV show and, despite it's use of humour, is known for creating moments of moral complexity. =Synopsis= 'A large green ocean splashed upon blue sand' *warning, contains spoilers* The series follows the continuing adventures of a future incarnation of the Doctor and his current companion Jenni; (who has followed other companions such as E'lan and Aaron) as they travel around the universe visiting different planets and time zones. Series 1 began in may 2014 with the Doctor, (played by Tom Dix) a serious man who is willing to do anything for the greater good, along with his two companions, E'lan (played by Tif Brown), an alien princess from the planet Kalixa, and Aaron (Ethan Cronin) a regular teenage boy. After Aaron dies at the hands of the Fendahl, and Elan decides to head back to her planet, one thousand years before it was destroyed. The Doctor picks up a new companion, Jenni (Amber Wilkinson), a rather sarcastic twenty-something year old from the south west of England. Due to an experiment gone wrong, the Doctor is tasked with saving the Daemon's planet, however chooses to let the planet be destroyed instead of risking the rest of the universe. This act is seen as potentially heartless and leads to a tense relationship between the Doctor and Jenni. Series 2 (beginning 5th Febuary 2015) was a single two parter, following a Cyberman invasion of Jenni's village. While the Doctor is able to defeat the Cybermen, it cost him his life, causing him to regenerate. Series 3 (beginning Febuary 2016) continues the adventures of Jenni and the newly regenerated Doctor (played by Joe Oliver), as they further explore the universe and run into trouble. =Returning Characters= The Doctor While from the distant future, The Doctor is the same old Time Lord, however with age has come both stubbornness and enemies During Series 1, the Doctor is shown to be a no nonsense protector of the universe. While this means he often gives no second chances, he is always trying to the right thing, no matter what his stubborn personality might say. Series 3, the Doctor has regenerated, and is a little different. Truly a mad man with a box, while more caring, this version of the Doctor is incredibly eccentric, often greeting his enemy's with a 'Hello!' E'lan A Princess from the planet Kalixia, a planet long since gone, destroyed by the Daleks, E'lan is a kind, understanding and loyal companion to the Doctor, and while she has returned to her home planet (1000 years before it was destroyed) she's still willing to help the Doctor once in a while. Jenni Manning The Doctor's current companion, Jenni is brave, sarcastic, stubborn and best friends with the Doctor. While there relationship was shaken after the destruction of the Daemon home world, Jenni is still a close companion, helping him with his new persona. Mein Khan A Daemon, sentenced to an eternal slumber by his people, Mein Khan awoke to discover his people had died century's ago, and returned for revenge. The Monk A time meddler and time lord, who used the Doctor and Jenni's past against them, the Monk has a vendetta against the Doctor, and is still at large. The Teacher A Time Lord who deserted the Time war, The Teacher attempted to brainwash Jenni in order to get revenge on the Doctor. However he eventually learned the error of his way's, blowing himself up to destroy a Dalek fleet. However despite this the Doctor still believes he could have escaped, perhaps to Gallifrey... =Productions= =Cast and Crew= Series 1 Crew Cast '''(in episode order) Series 2 '''Crew Cast Series 3 Crew Cast =Links= *Dwfaa full playlist *Dwfaa facebook page Category:Audio Production Groups Category:Daleks in Audio Dramas Category:Audio Productions